


The Werewolves of Miller Hollow - GOT7 version

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebum/Jackson Wang - Freeform, M/M, Mafia Game, Murder Mystery, Romance, Townsperson Jackson Wang, Violence, Werewolf Game, Werewolf Im Jaebum, Werewolves, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the reports just talk about freak wildlife attacks. Beasts that decimated the entirety of a town in a week...except for the two lucky survivors.There was no luck involved. We fought for that survival. This recording will be the only and final testament about what truly happened those seven days of hell…





	The Werewolves of Miller Hollow - GOT7 version

Jackson Wang, baker extraordinaire, made the very best pastries in town, bar none. And anyone who said otherwise was a tasteless heretic and fraud. “Jackson, I've told you a million times before and I'll tell you a million times again. Green tea tastes like  _ shit.  _ It tastes like shit covered in tree leaves.” Too bad that this particular fraud was his best friend, so he couldn't really kill Jaebum without at least attempting a conversion. “First off, fuck you, green tea is a blessing from the gods themselves.” Jackson held his plate of strudel like the world's most edible sword, aggressively wafting its aroma vaguely towards Jaebum's nose. “Secondly, you should be grateful for this opportunity to be the very first taster of my in-demand work.” Snorting, Jaebum leaned away while pushing at his hand. “Grateful, my ass. I'm your guinea pig for all the shit your customers are too smart to touch.” Pouting, Jackson leaned in closer. Jaebum was just tall enough that Jackson was forced to tilt his head upwards when he was talking face to face with him. And just handsome enough that getting this close to him was...an experience. “Come on, Jae, I promise that this is honestly  _ really good.  _ I've been working on it for ages, and I really think it'll work out.”  _ Also, no one will touch anything I make unless you approve it. Picky, faithless bastards.  _ Jackson inched even closer, tilting his head and putting his kicked-puppy face on full-blast. 

 

One very annoying thing about Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum was going to make very clear, was how  _ effective _ he was at getting what he wanted from him. His stupid large doe-eyes with its long lashes that always looked so hurt when Jaebum refused him. His slightly protruding, always plush-pink lower lip that Jaebum wanted to bite and lick-”Give it here, you big fat doofus.” Jaebum snapped, looking off to the side while a slight blush dusted his cheeks. And then there was the other reason he always gave in. The moment he took the stupid strudel, Jackson's entire face lit up. Who needed the sun when there existed such a being as Jackson Wang? As Jackson turned around and started doing his little victory dance, Jaebum rolled his eyes and turned away from him (but not too far away). “COME ON YOU PISSANTS! IT'S BEEN IM JAEBUM APPROVED. FIRST FIFTY CUSTOMERS GET A TEN PERCENT DISCOUNT!”  Jackson yelled. Turning his head, he flashed a quick grin at Jaebum that took his breath away. _ Mother, I've fallen in love with this idiot. What do I do now?  _ “I've got a fresh batch of peach tarts coming up. Guinea pigs get a personal discount from the baker.” Why, marry him, of course. He'd simply been left no choice. All that was left was actually getting Jackson to realize it too. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, Jaebum set after the quickly disappearing back of Jackson. He would need to make a move fast, too, Jaebum thought. People were waking up to the fact that Jackson was a  _ catch _ . The only one in the world who didn't know that was Jackson himself. 

 

The Moderator nodded to themselves. This would certainly make the game...interesting. One townsperson...and one werewolf. The doorbell softly tinkled as they entered the bakery. “Hey, welcome to Bao House! Hungry for anything particular today?” A cheery-voiced man stood behind the counter, with a name-tag that read Jackson Wang in curlicue. “No, I'll just have whatever the special is today.” The Moderator murmured. “That would be the green tea strudel, would you be okay with that?” The Moderator nodded absentmindedly, taking in the small store. It was a pleasant, airy space. All soft gray-greens and whites and soft yellow fairy lights. Calm. A tall, sharp-featured man sat in the far corner, his dark attire and cold, far away gaze a stark contrast with the warmth of the bakery. “Sir, that'll be four dollars and thirty-nine cents.” Ah, there it was. That look. That look that said “That person there is my entire world.” Just what the game needed. The Moderator inclined their head, paid, and swept out of the store, ignoring the slightly baffled gaze of the baker. All would be revealed in due time, after all. The green tea strudel was delicious, too. 

\---- _ \--- _ - _ - _ \-----------

 

Late at night, Jackson was closing up the bakery, with Jaebum waiting near the door. “Jae,” he suddenly called out. “Did you think there was something weird about that guy that came in this afternoon?” Raising one eyebrow at him, Jaebum replied, “You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that.” Jackson frowned at him as he wiped down the last of the display cases. “You know, that weird guy that walked in this afternoon. Tall, skeletal looking? Really pale blond hair and blue eyes? He gave me the creeps.” Jaebum furrowed his brow, but shook his head. “I don't really remember. I was a bit preoccupied.” “Preoccupied with what? You were vegging out the entire day in here.” Jackson demanded, grabbing his coat and holding the door open for Jaebum. Jaebum merely shrugged, ducking out before Jackson had a chance to stop him for a proper response. 

 

It was chilly outside, cold enough for Jackson to see the shape of his breath freeze white before it dissipated into the air. 

 

Jackson turned his head to see Jaebum's profile caught in moonlight. His eyes drank in the delicate eyelashes down the elegant slope of the nose, and traced his sharp jaw and dragging to a stuttering stop at the full curves of his lips. Oh. So that was how it was going to be. Jinyoung was going to laugh his head off at his foolishness if he found out. Not just in love with his best friend and roommate, if that wasn't bad enough, but hopelessly and ridiculously attracted to him. His life. Fuck it. Like, all of it. 

 

Suddenly, Jaebum stopped, causing Jackson to stumble in surprise.  “Were you staring at me, just then?” Jaebum asked softly, turning to face him. “Sure I was. Your face is so ugly that my eyes can't stop watching. You know? Like a car-wreck.' Jackson breathed back teasingly, his heart hammering. “You know something strange, Jack?” Jaebum continued on smoothly, as if he hadn't said a single word. “I like looking at you as well.” He raised a gloved hand carefully to Jackson's cheek. “And touching.” His hand slowly drifted downwards, pausing at his mouth, then finally curving around his neck. Jackson took in a sharp breath, trying to look everywhere but at Jaebum's insistent gaze. “Jae, you're messing with me, aren't you? Because this really isn't funny.” Jackson tried weakly. His heart couldn't stand this pressure. They were so close that Jackson could smell the leather from his jacket, the clean, woody scent of his aftershave. Feel his warm breath ghosting across his nose. “No, I'm pretty sure this is what I want.” Jaebum was now fully facing towards him, both hands holding his head and tilting it upwards, fingers carding through his hair. “Well, how about we get home before we start discussing what we want?” Jackson said a bit breathlessly.  A devilish grin answered him. “Whatever you say, Jack. Whatever you say.” 

 

\----------------------

 

“Okay, just let me get this straight.”

 

Jaebum simply looked at him. Well, it was a start. 

 

“You, Im Jaebum, actually want to engage in a romantic relationship with me, Jackson Wang.” 

 

“I didn't know you knew so many long words, but, yes.”

 

Jackson sharply shushed him. “Im Jaebum. That guy who has half the town eating out of his hand and the other half trying to be him. Who once actually single handedly saved a family from a burning building. Who apparently got infected with some kind of alien mind-fucking virus overnight because he's actually trying to go for me.” And for one impossible second Jackson thought it was possible. 

 

“Shhhh. As I was saying. You, Im Jaebum, need to be with a star. I know you. I've known you since you were a kid. You're restless. Always searching for something bigger and brighter on the horizon.” Jackson walked over to where Jaebum was seated, and sat right next to him. “Jae, listen to me. You need someone that will fire you up, keep up with you, not pull you down with them. You don't-you don't need someone like me. Please, Jae.”  There it was. What Jackson had been hiding from Jaebum. The beginning of the end. 

 

Jaebum didn't say a single word throughout Jackson's rant. Just sat there and listened. He had an inkling of the fear that Jackson had held inside. Seen it in the too-loud laughs, the too-bright eyes and smiles with teeth bared like a cornered animal. And now that he had dared to bare it in front of him, that he was willing to reveal such a raw, weak side of him to try to  _ help _ him. Jaebum was never letting him go. “Jackson. That...was the most eloquent crock of bullshit I think I've ever seen you say in your life.” Jaebum scraped his chair closer to Jackson's, knees knocking together, hands gripping Jackson's tightly. “You’re the one that turned my life upside down. I've never met anyone who's wanted to live life as fiercely and happily as you do. Yeah, it's true. I want to get out of this town.” 

 

Hurt flared up in Jackson's eyes, and Jaebum raised a finger to his lips. “Shhhh. It's my turn to talk. My star, no, my very own sun. I'll say it over and over until you believe me. You and I both know you can't stay a baker the rest of your lives in this little town, just as much as I can't stay being a bounty-hunter for hire.” He lifted his hand to rest lightly next to Jackson's face, his thumb brushing across his cheekbones. “You're stuck with me the rest of your life. Better start getting used to it now.” 

 

Jackson's eyes and mouth were comically rounded into a perfect o. Jaebum tenderly pressed a kiss onto his cheek, smirking as he pulled back.  Jackson's cheeks immediately flamed into an impressive cherry red, his hand gingerly touching his cheek. Then, a brilliant smile broke out, like the sun emerging from behind cold, gray skies.  “I never knew Mr. Cool and Chic was such a cheesy romantic. I still think you're out of your mind. But, as you said yourself, you're fucking trapped with me.” 

 

\----------------------

FIRST LINE OF NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW (maybe) 

 

The moment the Townsperson spoke those magic words, the Moderator could feel the game's power rising up around him. Ahhhh. That felt  _ good.  _

**Author's Note:**

> The Werewolves of Miller Hollow is a real game, by the way. Highly recommend. It's the people that make the game in this case, though, however. Find the right players...and it's pure gold.


End file.
